Fic, to end all DHr fics!
by Aarie Granger
Summary: Hermione has something to telll her husband, NOT A D/Hr


NOT A D/Hr ROMANCE FIC!!! This is only objectionable to Draco/ Hermione shippers, and those with little faith in Draco's goodness. It is there, just hidden remotely.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, my beliefs are from Cassandra Claire, but it's not likely either will read this. Setting: Sometime after Hermione left Hogwarts, Voldemort destroyed. A/N You can pick who you think Hermione's thinking about.  
  
There's something I have to tell you. * * * * * *  
  
Her shoes made little or no sound as she walked the cold stone halls. She wore a dark red jumper and Muggle jeans, her hair was pulled back in a plait and her face was pale and determined. Hermione Granger-Malfoy was going to pay a visit to her husband.  
  
They only used a few of the rooms in the old Manor, some hadn't been used since before Draco's grandfather's time and were derelict, rooms like these needed constant use to prevent damp and fungi forming. Some of the rooms were cursed and some of the rooms were like the ones in Hogwarts, there one second, gone another. The rooms that they did use were by no guarantee grouped together; she had just walked five corridors and two flights of stairs from her room to Draco's study, adjacent to his room. The kitchen was down, beyond the ground floor while the dining room, when they used it, which was seldom, was on the second floor, between each of these rooms were, it seemed, endless winding passages of dimly lit stone. All in all, it was very gloomy.  
  
"Dobby? Can you help me?" She called out desperately. She had got lost, again.  
  
Dobby instantly appeared and guided her along to a dark wooden door carved elegantly with mysterious creatures. Dobby had come with Hermione after her last year of Hogwarts. He had hoped to convince other Elves to stand up and be freed; he had failed, but learned to accept that.  
  
Draco looked up with a small smile when she walked in. He was sitting in a dark green armchair with the 'Daily Prophet' on his lap. "Will you ever be able to find your way around here?" he greeted slightly mockingly.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I heard you scream in frustration half an hour ago, right outside this room, you had ran off again when I opened the door." At this, Hermione had to laugh, no wonder she felt she was going in circles. "Sit down" he gestured towards the sofa.  
  
Draco was still reading and Hermione didn't have a book of her own, they spent some time in companionable silence, the way they spent most of their marriage. They weren't actually in love. Hermione remembered his proposal, much more of a business deal then anything else, possibly a plea? * * * It was just another day in the life of newly single broken hearted Hermione Granger. She would have never believed that she could have felt so hurt. It wasn't what she had thought herself to be. Or was it? She wiped a tear off her cheek. It was Monday. Perhaps she could take the day off work? Say that she had a very bad cold? Would they believe her at all? But time ticked on while she pondered these questions, Dobby had come into the room and announced that her shower was ready. She pushed her way through work and miraculously she found her head clear and concentrated on her tasks, but when she got home again she collapsed into tears. The house felt cold and empty, Dobby had said something about going out tonight. That was when the doorbell rang. For a moment her heart leapt, so certain that he had come to apologize. She opened the door to Draco. He then explained his situation. Draco had a problem with the media; they didn't believe he had changed.  
  
"Hermione, you're extremely clever. What will I do?"  
  
Somehow in the rather drunken night, they had agreed to get engaged. For Draco, so the press would be convinced. For Hermione, so he would get jealous and apologize and beg for her to take him back. The engagement wasn't enough so they got married. Finally everybody was convinced, but Hermione hadn't a satisfactory response. He still hadn't begged her forgiveness? Perhaps she should?  
  
* * * * * "Hermione, I think there's something you should see." Draco handed her the paper, pointing out an article that was beside a large photo of. them?  
  
The Boys Are Back In Town! Yes it's true. According to the Minister of Magic Bill Weasley . A previously unknown group of wizards have returned. To announce that for once the entire world is safe, from You-Know-Who's followers! This particular group of Aurours were hunting out the last remnants of Death Eaters. A word from the leader of this noble band, Harry Potter said he was "delighted to be back". Unfortunately the group had to leave due to the injury of Neville Longbottom. He has been brought to a special clinic of which we haven't received details of. However we did manage to grab a few minutes with Ronald Weasley; "I hate to admit it, but I guess that this was made possible by Malfoy (Draco), as you know he was under enquiries at the time we set out, a year ago, you knew that? So he wasn't able to come with us but he had heard some stuff through his dad's (Lucius Malfoy died 1997) associates, they thought he was on their side. He's the only person we've been in contact with for the year, transferring information. If it wasn't for him, I guess, we wouldn't have done it." We were told by a red faced Ron. Hopefully we'll soon get more information(  
  
Hermione reread the article, she didn't believe it and why hadn't Draco told her anything? She turned around to him. "Why didn't you tell me anything? Did you tell him anything about me? What was his reaction?" "Calm down Hermione, be reasonable." "Answer." She demanded "Okay, I didn't tell you anything because I thought it might upset you. I didn't talk about my personal life as I could only communicate with them briefly, in case I, or they were being tracked." He spoke calmly and slowly, relaxing on the chair, a complete opposite to her. She couldn't believe this, yet it made sense, she had to hear it from him. She gazed at the photo. "I could find out where they are, if you like." He walked past her and pulled a book from the bookshelf. Hermione gasped, last time he did this was when she asked where his father had kept his Dark Arts things, not wanting to come across them.  
  
The room was the same; the same towering bookshelves packed with old books, Draco had sent them to the Ministry after his father's death. They had been sent back with a letter saying that it would be better if the books were kept in Malfoy Manor. Hermione was sure that these were books she'd never want to read. No, the room wasn't the same, there was a brass old-fashioned telephone like device on a side table. Draco went over and lifted the receiver. He placed it on his forehead. After a few moments he took it off and returned it to the main machine, he walked over to a map.  
  
"He's there." He pointed and walked back into his study, "I'll sort out the divorce" the voice was almost laughing. Of course, Hermione knew that he loved someone else himself.  
  
In an instant, it seemed She was walking again, down a corridor. He turned his head and she lost all control she speeded down the corridor and into his arms in front of the entire squad of Aurours and the medi-wizard.  
  
"I broke up with you to protect you, I didn't know if I was ever coming back." He explained. She sobbed onto his shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I know now, love, I know."  
  
The end!  
  
So Hermione and whoever you want can go off and live happily ever after. After a divorce is arranged by Draco who then goes off and is kidnapped by a bunch of people who mistake him for Tom Felton. I then go and free him and hit those people over the head. He then goes and marries whoever you want him to marry excluding Pansy Parkinson because I killed her of and didn't mention it.  
  
The marriage between Hermione and Draco was arranged so that they'd be able to drop out of it any time they wanted to, wizarding world laws, we know next to nothing about them. I hope that story wasn't a little too, ridiculous. It's the end to any D/Hr and the start to whatever pairing, excluding f/f pairing because I wrote down 'he'.  
  
R/R 


End file.
